Sweet
Sweet&Sweet Holiday is another song sung by Printemps, a mini idol unit under μ’s. The group consists of Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori, and Koizumi Hanayo. It is also in Honoka's solo album. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD/DVD' #Love Marginal #Sweet&Sweet Holiday #Love Marginal (Off Vocal) #Sweet&Sweet Holiday (Off Vocal) Videos Single = Lyrics Rōmaji= I know happy holiday, happy holiday Itsumo no basho ni te atsumare I say happy holiday, happy holiday Hanashite kyou wa nan demo Happy time Uwasa no chokoreeto (ooishi!) Narande mita yo (torokeru ne) Horo nigasa to koi to (issho) Dakara dakara amaku setsunaku Ima ga subete Sore nanoni kako ga karuku ki ni natta Hen da souda watashi rashi kunai yo hen da yo Chotto kiite hoshikatta nayami no tane Kotoba ni shitara waraete kita no Kotori no oyatsu ni shichau kana I know happy holiday, happy holiday Tanoshiku nareru yo atsumare I say happy holiday, happy holiday Minna no koe de shiny day I know happy holiday, happy holiday Sunao ni kokoro ga hajikeru I say happy holiday, happy holiday Daisuki dakara iinda yo Happy time Nijiiro makaron mo (choudai!) Hitokuchi no mahou (kiechau yo) Kowareyasu sa ai no (bouken) Demo ne demo ne motto hoshii no Ima wa ima de Arifureta hibi no urei keshi satte Nanda kanda watashi tachi rashikute nanda ka Yappa makerarenai ne joujou egao de Karada no soko ni nemuru genki ga Harikiri sutairu kuri dashita We are dancing everyday, dancing everyday Tanoshiku ugoite sukkiri You are dancing everyday, dancing everyday Minna ni kuru yo sunny day We are dancing everyday, dancing everyday Sugao de oshaberi hajikero You are dancing everyday, dancing everyday Daisuki dakara iinda ne Dancing girls I know happy holiday, happy holiday Tanoshiku nareru yo atsumare I say happy holiday, happy holiday Minna no koe de shiny day I know happy holiday, happy holiday Sunao ni kokoro ga hajikeru I say happy holiday, happy holiday Daisuki dakara iinda yo Happy time Choko choko chokoreeto (ooishi! ) Maka maka makaron (oishii ne) Torokeru yona koi o (shiyo?) Dakara dakara amaku setsunaku |-| Kanji= I know happy holiday, happy holiday いつもの場所にて集まれっ I say happy holiday, happy holiday 話して今日はなんでも Happy time 噂のチョコレート(おーいしい!) 並んでみたよ(とろけるね) ほろ苦さと恋と(いっしょ) だから だから 甘くせつなく いまが全て それなのに過去が軽く気になった ヘンだ そうだ 私らしくないよヘンだよ ちょっと聞いて欲しかった 悩みの種 言葉にしたら笑えてきたの 小鳥のおやつにしちゃうかな I know happy holiday, happy holiday 楽しくなれるよ集まれっ I say happy holiday, happy holiday みんなの声で shiny day I know happy holiday, happy holiday 素直に心がはじける I say happy holiday, happy holiday 大好きだから いいんだよ Happy time 虹色マカロンも(ちょーだい!) ひとくちの魔法(きえちゃうよ) 壊れやすさ愛の(ぼうけん) でもね でもね もっと欲しいの いまは今で ありふれた日々の憂い消し去って ナンだ かんだ 私たちらしくてナンだか やっぱ負けられないね 上々笑顔で 体の底に眠る元気が はりきりスタイル繰りだした We are dancing everyday, dancing everyday 楽しく動いてすっきり You are dancing everyday, dancing everyday みんなに来るよ sunny day We are dancing everyday, dancing everyday 素顔でおしゃべりはじけろ You are dancing everyday, dancing everyday 大好きだから いいんだね Dancing girls I know happy holiday, happy holiday 楽しくなれるよ集まれっ I say happy holiday, happy holiday みんなの声で shiny day I know happy holiday, happy holiday 素直に心がはじける I say happy holiday, happy holiday 大好きだから いいんだよ Happy time ちょこちょこチョコレート(おーいしい!) まかまかマカロン(おいしいね) とろけるよな恋を(しよ?) だから だから 甘くせつなく |-| English= I know happy holiday, happy holiday Get together at the usual place I say happy holiday, happy holiday We talk about whatever we want today, Happy time The rumored chocolate (Delicious!) I tried lining them up (Melting) Love is bittersweet (Together) So, So, It’s sweet and bitter Now is everything Yet I easily worried about the past It’s weird, Yeah, It’s not like me so it’s weird I wanted you to listen for a minute to the seeds of my worries It’s laughable when put into words I wonder if I can feed them to the birds as snacks I know happy holiday, happy holiday It’ll be fun so get together I say happy holiday, happy holiday With everyone’s voices, shiny day I know happy holiday, happy holiday My heart’s bursting open honestly I say happy holiday, happy holiday I love you so it’s great, Happy time Rainbow-colored macaroon (Gimme!) Mouthful of magic (Gonna disappear) Easily-broken love (An adventure) But you know, But you know, I want more This is now Dispel the gloom of ordinary days What? I chewed on it, Is it really like us? With a superb smile of course I can’t lose The energy sleeping at the bottom of my body Unleashed my enthusiastic style We are dancing everyday, dancing everyday It’s refreshing moving so cheerfully You are dancing everyday, dancing everyday It’s coming to everybody, sunny day We are dancing everyday, dancing everyday Let’s bust out into chitchat with honest expressions You are dancing everyday, dancing everyday I love you so it’s great, Dancing girls I know happy holiday, happy holiday It’ll be fun so get together I say happy holiday, happy holiday With everyone’s voices, shiny day I know happy holiday, happy holiday My heart’s bursting open honestly I say happy holiday, happy holiday I love you so it’s great, Happy time Choco-Choco-Chocolate (Delicious!) Maca-maca-macaron (Isn’t it delicious?) Love’s melting (Wanna give it a shot?) So, So, It’s sweet and bitter Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Theme Songs Category:Kousaka Honoka Category:Minami Kotori Category:Koizumi Hanayo Category:Love Live! Category:Printemps Category:Mini Idol Albums